Besela ya
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Los ojos de un hombre enamorado jamás desvían la vista, y aunque sean sorprendidos en el acto nunca se retractan de lo que transmiten, y aunque su dueño desvíe la mirada avergonzado sus ojos brillan de orgullo, porque esos ojos no están arrepentidos...


Bésala ya

La noche estaba helada, la música sonaba fuerte, la barra estaba llena de comida y bebidas. Técnicamente todo estaba resultando como debía, los invitados estaban todos contentos, algunos bebidos, otros bailaban, otros simplemente hablaban o se besaban, una fiesta de cumpleaños totalmente normal, para gente normal, pero él hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no era una persona normal, que aunque bebiera, comiera y bailara como las demás personas jamás podría llegar a sentirse medianamente a gusto, es que simplemente eso no era lo de él. Sin embargo ahí estaba, parado en una esquina del lugar, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano mirando fijamente a las personas que bailaban.

Los ojos de un hombre enamorado jamás desvían la vista, y aunque sean sorprendidos en el acto nunca se retractan de lo que transmiten, y aunque su dueño desvíe la mirada avergonzado sus ojos brillan de orgullo, porque esos ojos no están arrepentidos de ver lo que ven, tampoco se arrepienten de transmitir lo que su dueño siente. Los ojos de un hombre enamorado siempre van a encajar perfectamente con los de su enamorada, y aunque puedan ver rechazo u odio en los otros ojos no les importa, esos ojos son perseverantes y no se rinde, no, ellos miran con más intensidad y esperan paciente a que esos ojos vuelvan a fijarse en ellos, y si eso sucede, ellos estarán preparados para poder enamorarlos con caricias invisibles.

¿No crees que es linda?

¿eh? Preguntó Seiya, tan concentrado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que un hombre de más o menos su edad se había parado a su lado

La chica, aquella, la de los jeans y chaqueta negra, la de pelo morado largo que tiene un moño ¿no crees que es linda? ¿cómo podrá caminar con esos zapatos de taco alto?

Seiya no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a mirar a la chica que describía el muchacho ¿podría negar lo que había dicho aquel hombre? Seiya no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a seguir mirando con atención la figura de aquella chica ¿Qué si era hermosa? ¡Claro que lo era! Y él lo sabía desde que tenía 14 años, lo sabía desde que la había visto por primera vez en aquel torneo, sin embargo la realidad lo había golpeado demasiado pronto, y antes de que se diera cuenta su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. La naturaleza divina de aquella mujer había logrado forjar una barrera irrompible, y el orgulloso recogió todos los pedazos de él que quedaron tirados y se los guardo en un bolsillo y fue así como en silencio siguió a su lado, siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola.

¿es tu chica? Volvió a preguntar el chico

Eh… pues…

Pues si no lo es entonces… no terminó de hablar porque se llevó el vaso de cerveza a los labios para beberlo de un solo trago – voy a ver cómo me va con ella. Terminó de decir mientras golpeaba el mesón con el vaso.

Seiya sinceramente no supo cómo reaccionar, es que simplemente lo que acababa de escuchar era insólito, ese chico, posiblemente de la misma edad que él, iba a ir, caminando lentamente, con su mejor sonrisa a hablar con una diosa. Eso claro él lo no sabía, él era totalmente normal, un hombre que había visto a una chica y que sin miedo iba a intentar tener algo con ella, él iba a intentar tomar su mano, él iba a intentar besarla. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho, sin haber peleado ninguna batalla, sin tener rango ni armadura en dos segundos había demostrado ser más valiente que él, ese muchacho sin nombre iba a quitarle el momento que había esperado toda su vida, él, un simple muchacho sin nombre.

No, espera. Dijo Seiya tomando el brazo del muchacho

Ah… entonces si es tu chica. Le respondió el muchacho dando la vuelta para quedar frente a Seiya

No… osea… pues sí, algo asi. Dijo Seiya nuevamente bajando la mirada

_**Besela ya compadre, besela ya...  
besela ya compadre, besela ya...  
Compadre no pierda el tiempo y besela ya…**_

Bueno ¿lo es o no? le pregunto nuevamente el muchacho

Pues…

¡eh cantinero! Grito de pronto el muchacho - ¿puedes traernos dos jarras de cerveza? Creo que esto da para largo. Dijo esto último mirando a Seiya

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó estático sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, aquel muchacho que iba totalmente decidido a quitarle al amor de su vida se había quedado con él, dispuesto a tomarse una jarra de cerveza con él, es más, estaba totalmente dispuesto a escucharlo, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado.

Eh, ya pues ven, vamos a hablar tú y yo. Dijo el muchacho con las dos jarras de cerveza en la mano y caminando en dirección a unas mesas.

Seiya lo siguió en silencio, es más, se podría decir que fue la única vez que siguió a alguien sin protestar absolutamente nada, iba callado, con la cabeza baja, totalmente ausente.

¿y bien? Pregunto el muchacho - ¿cuál es la historia? Juro que si logras conmoverme me iré sin decir una palabra, si considero que es pura mierda… pues bueno… ya habla ¿o quizás necesitas tomar un poco?

Pues… veras. Dijo Seiya para después tomar un largo trago de cerveza – quizás sea mejor contártelo como un cuento, probablemente sea más fácil de entender.

¿me crees imbécil? Le pregunto el muchacho mientras levantaba una ceja

No, por supuesto que no, pero de esa manera es más fácil para mi

Como quieras, yo sólo quiero conocer la historia.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad vivía un joven carpintero, él era una persona totalmente normal, trabajaba y hacia todo lo posible por no llamar la atención. Pero la vida le enseñaría que nada es como uno quiere. Un día llegó a la ciudad la hija de un político importante, una mujer de ensueño, hermosa, sencilla… simplemente divina…" _Seiya se detuvo un momento de su relato para tomar un trago de cerveza y de paso mirar a aquel muchacho que, aunque por muy extraño que parezca, se mantenía atento a lo que Seiya decía.

"_Pues bien, cómo podrás adivinar, el joven carpintero y la hija del político se enamoraron en silencio, pero era un amor tan grande que era imposible de ocultar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Para el joven, la chica era un total misterio, no podía saber si realmente lo amaba o no, por otro lado, el muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, todas las noches se mantenía despierto mirando a su ventana, esperando pacientemente a que ella prendiera la luz y se asomara a la ventana. Pero la hija del político nunca se asomaba a la ventana, nunca se dejaba ver, siempre celosamente escondida detrás de aquellas cortinas, lo único que el joven podía ver era el reflejo de ella en la ventana, y aunque pareciera loco, él estaba seguro que ella se paraba en ese lugar solo para él, porque ella, aunque escondida y silenciosa sabe que su amor está prohibido, que el lugar de él es bajo su ventana siempre cuidándola como una estatua, como un caballero… su más fiel caballero…."_

Seiya al terminar de hablar tomo un trago de cerveza y se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho sentado frente a el

¿Se puede saber por qué el caballero no sube al puto balcón y le da un beso? Le preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona

Pues… porque todo eso puede tener consecuencias. Respondió Seiya como si fuese lo más normal de la vida

_**Compadre dele un besito y deje de hablar  
que tanta vaina le dice yo me pregunto?  
yo creo que ella no está en planes de chismosear, nooo  
mire como ella lo mira, y Ud. responde con otra historia  
hay que tontería vaina, se le va a escapar  
Ya deje de echarle flores y échele mano  
y entienda que aquí no hay nada personal  
con todo respeto y toda galantería si no se apura la agua se enfría…**_

Mira compadre, si algo he aprendido es que no hay nada que duela menos que una cachetada dada después de haber robado un beso, y te lo dice alguien que ha recibido unas cuantas. Dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba nuevamente un trago de cerveza

Tú no entiendes, es más que eso, es más que una simple cachetada. Le respondió Seiya bajando la mirada.

Ya bueno, claro, ¡por favor mírala! Es una belleza, y de esas que no se ve muy seguida, claro que será más que una cachetada, más de alguien ya la debe andar rondando, no somos sólo tú y yo.

¿Qué pasaría si te digo que yo esa chica la conozco desde que tengo 14 años? Le pregunto Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa burlona ya que el muchacho había casi escupido todo el contenido que había tomado.

¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? Le pregunto sorprendido el muchacho

Yo a esa muchacha la conozco desde que tengo 14 años, y creo que desde entonces estoy enamorado de ella

¿y entonces por qué no has hecho nada?

¿a qué te refieres? Le pregunto Seiya de forma inocente

¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Si yo conociera a esa mujer desde los 14 años puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no la dejaría bailar sola en un lugar como este.

Seiya giró su cabeza para fijar nuevamente la mirada en ella, en esa mujer que había ocupado sus sueños desde que tenía memoria. Es que simplemente no lo podía creer, se supone que él como su caballero debe velar por su seguridad no enamorarse de ella. Suspiro y se giró nuevamente para quedar frente al muchacho, de alguna manera él tenía razón ¿qué importaba lo que pasará después?... claro que importaba, ella era una diosa, una mujer que no debía fijarse en ningún hombre, menos en uno de sus caballeros, ella era una mujer que debía mantenerse alejada de todo y de todos, sin embargo, ahí la tenía, disfrutando de aquella fiesta, vestida con jeans, una chaqueta negra y uno tacones que la hacían ver totalmente despampanante, y el, sentado en un rincón, tomándose un jarro de cerveza junto aún desconocido que estaba a punto de hacer lo que él, por derecho, debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_**Su lista de amigas ya está bastante larga  
Y yo le doy un consejo de buena fe  
A veces hay que arriesgarse a la cachetada  
Por no sino nunca pasa nada**_

_**Esa es la verdad  
Si no se la juega hermano yo me la juego  
Y entienda que aquí no hay nada personal  
La noche se va llenando de tiburones o Ud  
Se pone los pantalones, mira o me los pongo yo**_

Que importa si el mundo se te cae a pedazos en la cabeza ¡hombre! Con una mujer así de guapa no importa nada

"Si el mundo se cae a pedazos sobre mi cabeza" ese muchacho no sabe qué tan real puede ser esa imagen, aunque no temo por mi, ya he batallado lo suficiente como para saber que una más o una menos no cambiaran en destino de mi vida, sin embargo si temo por ella, por lo que pueda pasar en su vida, en su futuro, en…

Eh compadre, sinceramente, si no haces algo ahora, pues es que se te va. Dijo el muchacho indicándole con la mirada que se diera vuelta

Cuando se dio vuelta vio como otro chico se acercaba a Saori y le tomaba la mano, quería bailar con ella. Vio como la guiaba y la tomaba de la cintura para poder tenerla aún más cerca mientras que hundía descaradamente su cara en el cuello de ella. Algo totalmente desconocido comenzó a consumir a Seiya, se giró rápidamente a ver al muchacho que tenía en frente, quizás él tenía razón, quizás era momento de que el caballero subiera al balcón y de una vez por todas besara a aquella muchacha, era el momento de saber si realmente ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella, que importaba si el mundo se caía a pedazos, por un beso de ella, el sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomo rápidamente la jarra con cerveza y se bebió todo el contenido, luego sin pensarlo dos veces camino decididamente hacia Saori.

Al llegar miro atentamente la mirada de sorpresa de Saori, no era extraño que el hiciera cosas asi de impulsivas, ella había sido testigo de muchas de ellas, sólo que esta vez era distinto, está vez la mirada de Seiya no era de rabia, tampoco su cuerpo demostraba estar lleno de adrenalina. Esta vez, por primera vez ella pudo ver al verdadero Seiya, a ese muchacho asustado que estaba a punto de cometer la locura más grande de su vida, y a pesar de que ella conocía muy bien las consecuencias que eso podía traerles no despego su mirada de sus ojos, se dejó llevar por el momento y supo que jamás se arrepentiría, pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, ella estaría con él y eso era más que suficiente.

Eh, disculpa pero ella viene conmigo. Dijo Seiya al muchacho que bailaba con Saori

¿ah sí? Le dijo el chico, dándose vuelta para mirarlo pero sin soltar a Saori

Eh, si disculpa es verdad, yo vengo con él. Respondió Saori con una sonrisa

Sin dejarlo decir nada Seiya tomo la mano de Saori y la saco rápidamente de aquel lugar, no miraba al frente, no podía, por primera vez se sentía como un niño pequeño, un niño que acababa de hacer algo indebido, sin embargo podía sentir la mano de Saori sosteniendo la suya, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar se detuvo para quedar frente a frente con Saori, quizás le debía una explicación, pero esa se las daría después, después de hacer lo que había esperado hacer por mucho tiempo. Al tenerla cara a cara no espero más y tomándola de los hombro junto sus labios con los de ella, no le importó que estuvieran en medio de la calle, no le importó que hiciera frio, tampoco le importó que ella fuese una diosa y el un caballero, nada de eso era importante, sólo el hecho de que él la había besado.

Cuando se separaron Seiya no quiso abrir los ojos, simplemente los cerro muy fuerte y espero lo que "según el" vendría, sin embargo, lo que llegó no fue una cachetada si no que una tierna caricia, algo con lo que él jamás se habría atrevido a soñar, y eso fue todo lo que el necesitó para poder abrir los ojos y sentirse en paz.

¿entonces no estás enojada? Pregunto tímidamente

¿enojada? ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? Le respondió Saori

Pues porque te bese

Ella simplemente no respondió, se quedó mirándolo y con toda la ternura del mundo tomo su cara con sus manos y volvió a besarlo. Eso fue suficiente para darle a entender a Seiya que ella sentía lo mismo que él, y aunque no pudiesen gritarlo en público, lo podrían disfrutar en privado, y eso era quizás lo que más le gustaba de la idea.

Cuando terminaron de besarse ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente los ojos del otro, era el vivo reflejo del amor, y cualquier que pasara estaría totalmente envidioso de ellos.

¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar? Pregunto Seiya sonriente

Me encantaría, pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema con mis zapatos, es que me duelen un poco los pies. Le dijo Saori apenada

A pues eso no es problema. Le dijo mientras le indicaba su espalda – vamos sube, no será la primera vez.

Saori no lo pensó dos veces de y de un salto subió a la espalda de Seiya quién comenzó a girar y correr con ella.

¿Por qué te pusiste esos tacos Saori?

No son tacos Seiya, son Botines. Le dijo tiernamente mientras le besaba una mejilla

_**Por el amor de Dios compadrito, bésela ya**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Hola: soy yo jjaja la loca del los fics existencialistas, pues bien, para relajarme un poco pues he escrito este, que se me ha ocurrido una noche hablando con Asukii jajaja no creen que esa canción de bacilos le queda perfecta a Seiya? Jajajaja**_

_**Buenoo no voy a escribir tanto como acostumbro ya que esta historias es pequeñita y pues no tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia jajaj (para los que están esperando la actualización de la otra historia les digo que no se preocupen, ahora ando de viaje pero escribiré cuando pueda pero no la dejare asi que tranquilos jajaja)**_

_**Como siempre, Saint Seiya no es mio y pues si les ha gustado la historia dejen un REIVEW! Jajaja mil gracias a todos y a los lectores anónimos también y por supuesto a mi lectora VIP ASUKII!**_

_**Ya pues **_

_**Besos**_

_**Cami**_


End file.
